1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to disk drive cages, and more particularly to a disk drive cage with a shielding member for preventing EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference).
2. General Background
In a computer or a server, a drive cage is provided to receive disk drives. However, space in the drive cage is often not fully utilized. A void is thus formed that may allow EMI to radiate therefrom. So, a shielding member is needed to cover the void. In some computer, the shielding member is usually secured to the bracket with screws or directly formed on the bracket by stamping. It is inconvenient to remove and reassemble the shielding member when the void is used to receive additional disk drives.
What is needed, therefore, is a disk drive cage having a shielding member, which is conveniently assembled and removed.